El Rey de los Piratas
by Anne56
Summary: Luffy y sus nakamas cumplieron sus sueños, pasaron años y años, cambios y más cambios, pero... ¡La aventura continúa! Acompaña al nuevo próximo Rey Pirata en está fantástica aventura que desenterrará demonios del pasado, secretos ocultos, y más.


¡Hola! Anne, ustedes. Ustedes, Anne xD

Espero disfruten leer está historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Me inspiré, debo de decir. El mundo, los personajes, y todo lo que conlleva. Acepto y espero sus comentarios, todo ayuda a crecer como persona y escritora. No olvidemos que todos los créditos por crear a tan buen manga y anime como lo es One Piece, se lo debemos a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Él es la mente, él creador, la obra maestra de este fantástico mundo

Me demoré lo sé, tenía pensado publicarla el 1 de enero, así como tipo "regalo/sorpresa de año nuevo", pero tuve unos problemitas y luego de solucionarlos decidí cambiar algunas cosas para que quede aún mejor, debo admitir que uno que otro comentario me ayudó a tomar la decisión. Bueno con eso, les deseo un "feliz año nuevo atrasado" y... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

El inmenso mar azul aguarda en él muchas historias.

Algunas jamás contadas.

Otras olvidadas.

Pero otras que...

Aunque se intente...

Jamás se borrarán de nuestra memoria.

En un pequeño pueblo, en el South Blue, los aldeanos viven pacíficamente. Cosa común debido a la escasa conexión con el mundo exterior.

Los más fuertes, arando la tierra para próximamente cultivar las distintas verduras o condimentos para su alimento y venta. Otros, manteniendo en orden su hogar y haciendo las compras debidas ante la llegada de la familia restante. Y los niños, como es de imaginar, en la escuela aprendiendo cada día más cosas para su conocimiento.

Un fuerte viento del Este sopla agitando al mar, meneando las hojas de los árboles tropicales que rodean la zona junto a las flores que adornan la isla, a la vez que trae consigo "tiempo nuevo", como dicen los ancianos. En eso no se equivocan. En un momento: el mar, el cielo y la tierra van a ser testigos de la llegada del tan esperado.

-Ah – suspira con gran alivio un morocho de cabello negro azabache con una pequeña cola de caballo a un lado del cuello.

Se apoya de espaldas al muro más cercano, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo antes de caer por el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente.

-Por fin los perdí de vista – tragando bocanadas de aire antes de reincorporarse – Ahora, a seguir.

Se sacude levemente el pantalón de la parte trasera, pero con solo dar un paso al frente, cae de cara al suelo sin poder mover ningún músculo.

El canto de los pájaros de la zona cesa al escuchar un rugido parecido al de un animal salvaje, éstos al ser precavidos huyen aleteando lo más fuerte sus alas para escapar de aquel depredador.

-Maldición – alza su cabeza y se afirma el estómago con ambos brazos – No he comido en todo el día – se lamenta cuando otro gruñido se hace presente antes de quedar inconsciente, dejando caer su cabeza en la fría tierra.

Por el sendero de tierra seca se acerca una joven de cabello castaño hecho una trenza que cae por su espalda. Viste una jardinera celeste con un dobles tres dedos arriba del par de zapatos oscuro, con una polera manga corta color amarilla que deja a la vista su hombro izquierdo. En una mano lleva un balde con agua hasta el borde, por lo que al caminar bota cierta cantidad mínima de agua.

Al ir acercándose, logra divisar a un individuo, el morocho anterior, estorbando su paso. Para de caminar ya al frente del cuerpo yacido en el suelo.

-Oye... – dice pateando levemente la pierna de este – Te estoy hablando.

-Comida... – dice en un susurro el morocho.

Lo mira por un par de segundos para luego saltar sobre él y seguir su camino. Al dar tres pasos escucha un leve, pero fuerte gruñido. Gira su cabeza en dirección al morocho, lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldito vago – suspira – Ni creas que te va a salir gratis – dice mientras tira de él.

Por mientras, un hombre adulto con algunas canas en su cabellera, de semblante duro y unas pocas arrugas en su rostro. Viste una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones de terno oscuros y, colgando a la cintura, un delantal blanco con un pequeño bolsillo al costado delantero. Se encuentra en una cocina de tamaño medio, de un pequeño local donde prepara distintas variedades de platos típicos de la zona, moviéndose con maestría.

Un chirrido común se escuchó en el local, y un sonido sordo al cerrar hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Ya llegue!

Se escuchó la voz de la joven. Sin embargo el hombre, concentrado en su tarea, no se inmuto por el bullicio anterior.

-Dije... ¡Ya llegue! – repitiendo sus palabras al entrar a la cocina.

-Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que no grites y hagas un alboroto cada vez que entras al local –responde sin apartar los ojos, ni de revolver la olla.

Lanza un bufido – Tú me has tentado al no responder...

Sacando un pocillo de la alhacena, colocando en este un poco de la sopa que está haciendo el hombre. En otro pocillo coloca un trozo de carne con bolas de arroz y por último coloca el pan en una cesta.

-...Abuelo amargado – dice en un susurro.

-Te oí, Iko.

-Ham.

Ignorando al hombre detrás suyo, se dirige hacia el morocho que había dejado en el suelo.

-Hey.

Lo mueve levemente, al no ver reacción alguna, deja la comida sobre una mesa frente a él. Un olor de múltiples especias entra por las fosas nasales del morocho, provocando que instantáneamente abriese los ojos.

Agarrando el piso más cercano, se acomoda y pronuncia – ¡Gracias por la comida!

Devorando todo a su paso. Sin percatarse del par de ojos que observa cada movimiento de él. El morocho sigue en su labor: ingresar variadas especias a su boca, masticar o triturar, para finalmente tragar y digerir... para repetir el procedimiento.

Mientras este está ocupado en su labor, la adolescente lo observa con mayor detenimiento del que lo encontró. Vestía una desgastada polera coral manga larga con dos orificios de botones en el cuello con diseño V y unos, igual de desgastados, pantalones largos que estaban arremangados hasta cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla. Un completo vago pensó la joven al ver lo sucia y dañada vestimenta. Aunque, había un extraño e incómodo presentimiento de que el morocho frente a ella sería de gran utileza.

-Vaya – posa una mano en su mejilla, apoyando su codo en la mesa – Sí que tenías hambre – mira asombrada al morocho, este solo responde con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin parar de tragar.

Entrando por la puerta divisora del comedor y la cocina aparece el adulto con una cuchara de palo en la mano derecha.

-Iko, necesito que... – mira curioso al chico que devora los platos de comida – ¿Quién es él? – sentándose al lado de la joven.

-Es un vago que me encontré por el camino hacia acá – dijo con voz tranquila apuntando al morocho – Me dio lástima, al parecer sufría de desnutrición grave.

-Oh, por eso lo has traído.

Afirma – Y a juzgar por su ropa, es un vago de al menos 5 semanas

Con la mano en el mentón, afirma numerosas veces con la cabeza - Ya veo - poniéndose en pie - Pues no se diga más.

-¿Eh? – extrañada dirige su atención al adulto.

-Iko ve por el sastre del pueblo para que le tomen las medidas – palma el hombro del morocho con una sonrisa mientras este come – Le voy a regalar una tenida de ropa nueva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! – entre furiosa y asombrada.

-Ñakakaka - con ambas manos en la cintura – No Iko, no estoy bromeando – mirando al rostro de la pequeña – Hay que dar la bienvenida como se merece – sonriendo, sin parar de reír.

El morocho parando de comer, con un pocillo de arroz en la mano y la boca llena.

-Meh cayes ben – traga grueso – Viejo – dice sonriendo.

-Tú también me caes bien chico – palmeando el hombro del joven con cabello azabache.

Tras de ordenar, limpiar y guardar los platos utilizados. La joven, rechistando, fue en busca del sastre del pueblo como ordenó el mayor. Luego de plática y plática entre los dos mayores, el sastre de edad avanzada comenzó con su trabajo para lo cual situó al morocho al frente de él para ocuparse en su oficio. Y a pesar de las inacabables preguntas del joven, había un ambiente tranquilo en el local. Poco duró, ante la llegada de un hombre quien entra abruptamente al lugar.

-Oh, Brandon – dice el dueño del local quien termina de barrer, dejando la vieja escoba en un rincón – ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí, maestro – responde el recién llegado, alzando la bolsa que trae en mano.

-Perfecto, tráelo – acerca un piso con taburete color azul.

Tras sentarse, comienza a pelar unas papas con sus calludas manos. Brandon, se abre camino hasta quedar junto al adulto. Dicho hombre que responde al nombre de Brandon de unos 30 años, con cabello castaño oscuro corto lacio, de cejas gruesas y pronunciadas, con dos lunares debajo del ojo derecho. Vestía una camisa idéntica a la del adulto presente, solo que el más joven traía los tres botones superiores desabrochados, con los puños arremangados hasta los codos, un pantalón de tela gruesa oscuro junto con un par de zapatos bien lustrados. Deja la bolsa encima de la mesa, al tomar ambas asas la abre de cierta forma que solo el adulto maduro pudiese ver su contenido.

-¿Tienes los nombres? – con voz tranquila, dirige su mirada a la persona a su lado.

-Los nombres y sus antiguos...

-Ya veo.

Siendo interrumpido por el adulto mayor, suelta un suspiro.

Termina de pelar una papa, cambia de cuchillo y sigue su tarea – ¿Alguien te vio?

-No, maestro – mantiene la seriedad y respeto en su tono.

-Como buen aprendiz – sonríe.

El morocho quien observa la escena de cerca, sin interrumpir, mordisquea el hueso de su anterior bocado. Alza los brazos, se gira, estira sus brazos hacia el frente y sigue todas las instrucciones del sastre del pueblo para terminar de tomar las medidas necesarias para las prendas de vestir.

-Abuelo – Iko sale de la cocina con una cesta llena de frutas.

-Maestro – suspira tras corregirla – ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

-Infinitas, jamás te llamaré así – hace un gesto de niña pequeña.

-¡Iko! No le faltes el respeto a nuestro maestro – alza la voz Brandon, golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-¿Ah? Tú no me vienes a decir qué hacer y qué no hacer, ñoño – alzando la barbilla, creando un efecto de superioridad.

El morocho sin apartar la vista de la escena, ve distraído como la situación se va haciendo más y más tensa.

-Hoy no – ambos miran al adulto – Tenemos visitas.

-Terminé, Lair – anuncia el sastre, guardando los materiales usados en un bolso pequeño de cuero.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo – responde el suso dicho, poniéndose de pie – ¿Crees tenerlo listo para la tarde?

-Claro – señalando al morocho – ¿Forastero?

-Al parecer, sí.

-No cambias Lair – riendo levemente.

Sonríe – Nos vemos en la tarde.

Tras despedir a su amigo en la puerta. El adulto observa el cielo por unos instantes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño entra al lugar. Pero antes de retomar su tarea anterior, se encuentra con una nueva pelea de sus aprendices solo que con un integrante más.

-¿Ahora cuidas a vagos?, o... ¿será que te gusta? – molestando a la adolescente.

-¡No soy vago! – exclama el morocho.

-¡No me gusta! – grita Iko, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Jakakaka como se nota que no sabes mentir Jakakaka – balanceándose en la silla.

Poco duró, la joven aprendiz, en soportar aquella burla. Tras crujir sus dientes, apretando sus puños, golpea la silla del castaño provocando que este se caiga al suelo al perder el equilibrio, acallando toda risa.

Un minuto de silencio.

Luego resuena en el comedor una mezcla de risas, una masculina y otra femenina.

-¡Iko! – se para de golpe, con puños apretados, y un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Lakakaka ¿gusto? – pregunta con un deje de ironía, con ambas manos a la cintura.

-Ya, ya, ya – repite rápidamente el anciano colocándose al medio de ellos – Paren de pelear – suspira – Parecen niños de 4 años.

-¡Él/Ella empezó primero! – dicen al unísono, ambos apuntándose con el dedo índice.

Suspira nuevamente, poniendo la palma de la mano en la frente – No tienen remedio.

-Jijiji – se ríe sin remordimientos el morocho agitando su pequeña cola de caballo por el esfuerzo de aguantar la risa.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! – ambas cabezas castañas se unen en contra del morocho.

-Jijiji parecen casados – se afirma su estómago – Jijiji.

-Muchacho, no lo empeores – negando con la cabeza el mayor.

El morocho sonriendo, mientras tanto la adolescente y el joven adulto le lanzan miradas asesinas por el comentario anterior.

-Por cierto, yo soy Lair, el viejo Lair como me dicen en este pueblo – apuntándose a él mismo, mientras el morocho le sonreía.

-Me quedo con "viejo"

-Ella... – apuntando a la chica a su lado – Es Iko, tiene 15 años, pero es una gran luchadora mano a mano.

-Oh ¿en serio? – mirando a la chica.

Ella con su nariz alzada y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo – Claro, soy muy fuerte – con los brazos cruzados un tanto alzados.

-¡Oh! – mira asombrado el morocho.

-Y él... – observando al joven – Es Brandon, mi aprendiz – lo mira con orgullo – Es como mi hijo – coloca una mano en el hombro del joven – Cada día se hace más fuerte.

-¿Más fuerte? – pregunta el morocho.

-Si - mira nuevamente al morocho – Verás, soy ex-miembro del cuartel de boxeo de la Isla de Karate – sus ojos comienzan a brillar tal y como si recordara un buen recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo atrás – Brandon siguió mis pasos.

-Y los seguiré hasta el final.

Negando con la cabeza – Con el tiempo, sabrás cuál es tu camino – suspira, sin borrar una sonrisa nostálgica – Igual como lo encontré yo – poniéndose en pie, con ambos brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda, para mirar por la ventana hacia el mar.

-¿Y cuál fue el tuyo, viejo? – preguntó con gran curiosidad el morocho.

-Quizás otro día se los cuente. Ahora dinos, chico – sentándose nuevamente en la silla – ¿Quién eres?

Dando un trago al vaso de agua puesto delante de él, se gira dejando el vaso vacío en el mesón quedando frente a frente a estas tres personas.

-Jijiji – sonríe – Yo soy... – haciendo gesto de tomar algo detrás de su espalda – ¡Sombrero! – responde exaltado.

Tanto Iko como Brandon se miran extrañados para luego ver al chico al frente de ellos.

-¿Te llamas "sombrero"? Perdón muchacho, pero que absurdo tu nombre.

Iko se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano – Dudo que se llame "sombrero", abuelo.

-Quizás es su apodo – dijo Brandon con una mano en el mentón.

-Tampoco se puede apodar a alguien "sombrero", cejas gruesas – burlándose de las distintivas cejas del joven al frente suyo.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, meteorito!

-¡No me llames "meteorito"! ¡Solo tuve unas cuantas malditas espinillas y me sigues jodiendo con eso!

Ambos juntan sus cabezas, con intención de comenzar otra pelea más.

-No – se escucha de parte del viejo Lair – Ya les dije que no – pegándoles a ambos en la cabeza con la escoba que había dejado en un rincón.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – grita alterado el morocho buscando debajo de la mesa y gateando por todo el lugar.

-Oye, cuando yo te encontré no tenías nada parecido a un sombrero – explica Iko, mientras se tocaba el reciente chichón sobre su cabeza – Lo único que traías era lo puesto – poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar al nivel del morocho.

-¡Sombrero! ¡Me escuchas! – usando sus manos como altavoces.

Iko lo golpea con su palma en la cabeza – ¡Es imposible que te escuche, idiota!

-Oh claro, debe de estar en esa selva – recordando.

-¿Selva? – repitiendo – No estarás hablando de la selva de atrás del pueblo ¿cierto?

-Esa misma, viejo.

-¡Pero ahí hay múltiples animales salvajes y si no sabes escoger el camino indicado te perderás!

Golpeando su palma con su puño – Ese maldito mono tuvo que haberse llevado mis cosas – ignorando por completo a Iko.

-¡No me ignores! – lo golpea nuevamente en la cabeza.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia el adulto, el joven y la adolescente – Gracias, estuvo delicioso – levanta la cabeza – Le pagaré en cuanto recupere mis cosas – dirigiéndose a Lair – ¡Nos vemos!- dijo moviendo su mano al salir corriendo.

-Que chico más raro – dijo Iko asomando su cabeza por la puerta por donde salió el morocho.

-Ni que lo digas – afirma Brandon al lado de ella.

-¿Entonces no se llama Sombrero? – pregunta de forma inocente el hombre mayor.

* * *

Corriendo a toda velocidad el morocho se dirigía a la selva. Atravesando arbustos, saltando rocas, esquivando árboles, palmeras, entre otras cosas...

-¿Dónde está? – pregunta más para sí mismo que para alguien en particular.

Divisando una cola en una de las altas ramas de un árbol. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en el rostro del morocho.

-Ahí estás – comienza a trepar el árbol en busca del mono.

Al llegar al lugar donde vio la cola, gira y se encuentra, no con un mono sino con una Pitón Birmana. Esta lo mira fijamente a los ojos moviéndose lentamente analizando al morocho e identificando cuando atacar.

-Eh, tú no eres el mono.

Ante el comentario del humano frente a ella, la serpiente muestra sus dos dientes inyectados en veneno.

-No, no lo eres.

El morocho se lanza del árbol al suelo. Escapando de la serpiente que lo persigue con ansias de devorarlo. Mientras, busca al mono y, con este, sus cosas.

* * *

Con una tasa con agua caliente en las manos, acerca el objeto a sus labios para saborear el contenido de este. Uniendo ambas cejas, mira atentamente a su aprendiz, quien manteniendo una postura segura y seria observa a su maestro las siguientes palabras que pronunciará.

-Viajaste por siete días, ¿me darás más detalles? – apoyando la tasa en la mesa, con un dedo acariciando el aza sin perder la concentración puesta en el chico del frente.

-Mmh problemas para llegar, en tres días llegue a Reino de Briss, como ordenó, pero logré estar allí un día. Hubo un disturbio en la isla... Estaban involucrados los marines – Lair suelta el aza de la taza, Brandon prosigue con su anécdota - Recibí un mensaje diciendo que nos encontráramos en un puerto solitario de Isla Karate.

-¿Fingieron ser Karatekas un dúo de Karatekas? Que irónica es la vida – menciona sonriendo y con leves rasgos de una posible risa.

-Me escabullí en un velero - continúa con su anécdota – Tras un día de espera me encontré con él, Zyr, y me dio el encargo para luego darme esto.

Revisó en su bolsillo, sacando una diminuta hoja. Un mensaje escondido en 13 cifras, a cual ojo entrenado puede distinguir que es clave JimTesh. JimTesh es un método de mensaje oculto, tal como la clave morse, entre otros.

Retirando el papelillo de las manos del castaño, Lair dirige su atención a las cifras. Tras analizar, sus ojos se abren tal como plato de porcelana. Acercando el mensaje aún más a su rostro. El adulto arruga el papel en su mano. Su ceño más relajado, sus ojos volviendo a cerrarse para descansar su cabeza en la espalda de la silla en la cual está sentado. Un sonoro golpe del puño de Lair al chocar contra la mesa de madera retumba en el local.

-Volverán.

-¿No se refiere a... – al mirar a su maestro toda duda se dispersa – ¡¿Es en serio?! – se para de golpe de la silla, afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Abuelo, eso quiere decir que...

-Eso quiere decir que hay que prepararnos, no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar lo de hace años atrás – dijo con resolución.

-Si él estuviera aquí...

-Pero no está, Iko – dice Brandon con voz amargada.

-Pero su sucesor vendrá, estoy segura.

-Ya deja de creer esas tonterías. Él murió, esa es la verdad y no hay otra – dice Brandon, caen sus puños a cada lado, y los aprieta hasta que sus nudillos se hacen blancos – No nos vendrán a salvar. Hay que hacerlo por nuestros propios medios.

-Iko, Brandon... Este no es momento para discutir – con voz severa.

-Dile a ella que deje de soñar despierta – dice Brandon señalando a Iko.

-No sueño, simplemente confío – subiendo su tono de voz – Ya sucedió antes, ¿Por qué no sucedería de nuevo? – interroga a Brandon. Este se mantiene callado.

-En el pasado hubieron dos hombres que ayudaron a que la paz y justicia reinará en el atención.

Hace una pausa, ambos jóvenes la escuchan con atención. Remoja sus arrugados labios y prosigue.

-Tuve el privilegio de conocer a uno de esos hombres – pestañea lentamente como intentando recordar aquel momento – Él evito que las constantes visitas de piratas asecharán la isla. Con eso disminuyó el contrabando hasta que no quedará ni rastro – suspira – Él trajo la paz a esta isla, y me encargó a mí el deber de mantenerla – poniéndose de pie.

-¿Crees que vuelva un hombre como él, Abuelo? – pregunta con inocencia.

Observa a la adolescente quien con ojos anhelantes espera la respuesta.

-Claro que si – apoyándose del marco de la puerta – Nadie sabe cuándo ni dónde veremos a un hombre que inspire esa libertad anhelante por muchos, pero poseedora por pocos.

La joven Iko sonríe – Yo lo encontraré, abuelo. No importa cuánto me lleve en ello – con ojos brillantes, anhelantes – Lo encontraré – proclamó con seguridad.

Aquella esperanza que brilla en los ojos del anciano, al frente de ambos jóvenes, también brilla en los ojos de la joven adolescente. Aquella esperanza que protege los anhelos, deseos del mundo. Se harán realidad. Con una pequeña, pero necesaria pizca de determinación, además de otras cualidades que se irán forjando por el camino de la vida.

-Maestro... – susurra el castaño.

-Se hace tarde, lo sé – tras mirar el cielo por unos segundos, vuelve la vista hacia dentro de la casa - Iko...

La nombrada, quien aún divagaba con la idea de encontrar al sucesor del legado, dirige su atención al hombre canoso.

-Ve a buscar al muchacho, el chico que estuvo hace un momento con nosotros. Lleva el aceite de cola de gusano para atravesar el bosque – cambiando su delantal por un bolso de cuero a la cintura – Dale ese pequeño bolso de comida – apuntando un bolso sobre la mesa – Lo necesitará para el viaje.

-Sí, así lo haré.

-Bien – dispuesto a irse, se detiene al segundo en el marco de la puerta, girando para quedar frente a la joven – Ah y asegúrate de que retome su viaje – se gira hacia el camino – No podemos permitir que un extranjero tenga problemas por nuestra culpa, ¿no?

Afirma.

-Estaremos en el puerto por si llegas a necesitar ayuda – le sonríe el anciano antes de retirarse del lugar y detrás de él, Brandon.

* * *

-¡No huyas! – grita el morocho detrás de un mono que lleva sus cosas.

Detrás de este van: una Pitón Birmana, una manada de Babuinos, unos cuantos Bisontes, tres pájaros típicos de la zona, entre otros animales.

-¡Ya te tengo! – dijo al saltar sobre este mono, agarrando con eso sus cosas – ¡Yosh! – poniéndose su sombrero sobre la cabeza – Ahora... – afirmando al mono – Me las pagarás – sonriendo de forma malévola, pero sin contabilizar a todos los demás animales que iban tras ellos hasta que un sonido los hace girar la cabeza a ambos para mirar lo que traen atrás.

Ahora corren a la par el mono y el morocho mientras los persiguen los demás animales de la selva, por no decir 3/4 de la población animal.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Le recrimina al mono, y este le muestra la lengua. Su camino termina hasta llegar a un acantilado. Lanzando un grito al unísono con los animales, caen sobre unas palmeras, de gran altura, con exuberante vegetación al final del tronco, parecidas a las de su hogar.

-cambio de escena-

-Lo más probable es que se encuentre por la costa oeste – corre cada vez más fuerte, sosteniendo el frasco que contiene el aceite con ambas manos hasta llegar en el interior de la selva – Es el lugar menos peligroso de la isla, ahí no suelen acercarse los animales salvajes.

Iko mientras se adentra en la selva, mantiene extendido el brazo derecho hacia el frente donde lleva el aceite de cola de gusano en un frasco de vidrio cerrado, pero con múltiples orificios por todo el contorno.

-¡Oi! –usando sus manos como megáfono, a la vez que prolonga la "o" – ¡Chico Vago! ¡Oi! – tras unos segundos – ¿Me escuchas? ¡Oi! ¡Soy Iko! – mira a su alrededor – ¡Oi!

Vigilando sus costados, pretende ir a paso lento y calmado. Pero, al oír un bullicio fuera de lo común dirige su atención del lugar donde proviene. Gira su cabeza para ambos lados para después ver lentamente hacia arriba. Al hacerlo presencia una bola animal que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia ella. Ágilmente salta hacia al lado donde se encuentra una roca enorme con una desperfección que la ayuda a esconderse bajo está y así protegerse de la "lluvia" de animales.

Luego del sordo golpe provocado por la caída de todos aquellos animales, y la nube de polvo suelta en derredor. Se escuchó, en medio del silencio que promueve la selva, un murmuro. Iko sale de su escondite para ver quien fue el causante, o los causantes, de aquel extraño comportamiento.

Al asomarse, se encuentra con: Babuinos enormes inconscientes, la cola de una Pitón Birmana (la cual probablemente está siendo aplastada por los demás animales), unos cuantos Bisontes mareados balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda sin encontrar equilibrio. Al ir alzando la vista, se puede admirar una extraña pirámide de animales y el centro o cúspide de está, está nada más ni nada menos que el morocho de hace unos minutos atrás. El muchacho de cabello azabache, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de todos aquellos animales, se encuentra de espaldas a la joven. Al parecer, por los movimientos que hace, limpiando o acariciando algo que se encuentra en parte de su regazo. Murmurando unas palabras, alza un objeto, parecido a un sombrero, y lo coloca en su cabeza. La adolescente se acerca dos pasos más antes de gritar hacia el joven, pero esto no hace falta ya que apenas al dar un paso el morocho se gira, al reconocer a la chica en su rostro aparece una media sonrisa.

-¡Iko! –pateando unas cuantas aves en su camino hacia la adolescente que intentaron morder sus pies – Encontré mis cosas – alzando un bolso de una aza con su mano derecha.

-Qué bueno... – aún aturdida por lo presenciado anteriormente – ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – mirando a su alrededor – ¿Te estaban persiguiendo?

-¿Qué? Ah, ¿eso? – apuntando a los animales a su espalda.

La joven asiente.

-Ah... – se agacha de hombros – No sé.

-¡¿Ah?!

-Jijijiji ¡ah! – golpea con un puño su palma de la mano izquierda, recordando – Cierto, ¿dónde está ese mono? – girando su cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda, usa sus manos como altavoz – ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¿Dónde estás?

-En fin, eso no importa – negando con la cabeza – Escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí ahora, no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Por qué? - con duda en su rostro – Aún les tengo que pagar por la hospitalidad que tuvieron conmigo.

-No hace falta, toma – entregándole el bolso de comida que preparo Lair – Esto es para el viaje...

Desvía su atención hacia una gran bandada de aves, gaviotas, que huyen volando de la costa norte de la isla.

-No puedo perder más tiempo – corre en dirección contraria.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, Iko-chan?

Suspira – El abuelo y Brandon fueron a la costa... – gira hacia el morocho – El abuelo... Estaba actuando extraño, algo está sucediendo – frunce su ceño – Quizás son... – mira a los ojos al morocho, éste centro toda su atención en la adolescente – Voy a ayudarlos.

-Yo te acompaño – corre a su lado.

-¿En serio? – pregunta asombrada.

Afirma – Ven.

Sube a Iko en su espalda – Oye espera... – se queja.

-Así nos demoraremos menos.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah!

Tras decir estás palabras, afirmando a la adolescente que se aferra a su espalda, aumenta rápidamente su velocidad en dirección al puerto, esquivando y saltando obstáculos que estorban su camino.

* * *

El centro de la isla consistía en una plaza de 200 metros. Cubriendo así el frente, al mar, de la primera hilera de casas a la vista de la isla. Adornada, en las esquinas, con árboles tropicales y, alrededor de estos, marcando la anchura, variadas flores colocadas de tal forma que pareciera que hayan florecido en el tronco de dicho árbol. Rodeado de hierba verde, que se mecía con la brisa marina. El puerto quedaba al lado este del centro. Con numerosos negocios con distintas especies marinas, divididas en: plantas, corales, moluscos, además de abundantes variedades de peces.

En una esquina, en medio de la unión entre plaza y mercado, se encontraba vigilante Brandon. Con su cabellera castaña agitándose con la limpia y fresca brisa marina, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, examinando a cada quien se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Relaja el cuerpo – posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven – Ellos no están aquí... Aún – menciona Lair en voz baja, pero firme.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuándo lleguen? – pregunta preocupado de ser el caso que, ante un descuido, lo ataquen por la espalda.

-No suelen ser sigilosos.

Una gran bandada de gaviotas cantan a la orilla del puerto o, más bien, exigen a las personas que pasan por su lado, algún alimento. Revoloteando cerca del mercado, esperan a un mínimo descuido para arrebatar lo que vendría siendo su cena. En medio del bullicio, se escucha el sonido del gatillo de un arma. Silenciando todo alrededor, se abren paso tres hombres.

El hombre que porta la pistola de la cual salió la bala anterior, se encuentra a la derecha de los otros dos hombres, él es de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro y de rostro ovalado, usa unos lentes circulares rosados; viste una polera con mangas amarilla, unos pescadores verdes y unos zapatos oscuros. Al otro extremo se encuentra un hombre de misma estatura, ojos redondos y pequeños, de rostro cuadrado, y poco, pero desordenado cabello castaño rubio; viste una polera con rayas blancas y rojas y un pantalón largo a juego con unos zapatos artesanales. Al medio de estos dos se encuentra un hombre de alta estatura, no mayor de 30 años, cabello negro, tez morena a diferencia de los otros dos de tez blanca, semblante ovalado, con un bigote que cubría que cubría su labio superior por completo. Aquel hombre traía un traje amarillo con vendajes de color púrpura en las manos y muñecas.

-Mira, mira, Keith – apuntando a un comerciante con su arma – Él no se ha inclinado ante ti, ¿Lo mató? – sacando el seguro del arma.

El hombre temblando de miedo, cae de rodillas al suelo – ¡Por favor señor!, ¡No me mate!, ¡Haré lo que sea! – suplica por su vida.

-No es necesario – dice serio el hombre de traje amarillo – Solo es un pueblerino.

Sin tomar en cuenta que a menos de un paso estaba el hombre en el suelo suplicando, el hombre, que responde al nombre de Keith, echa a andar hacia la plaza central del lugar. Al pasar por una esquina de la plaza, se detiene de caminar. Observa a su alrededor cuando hace contacto visual con Brandon. Este al percatarse de haber sido descubierto por la mirada sin emociones de este sujeto intrigante, se acerca sin temor a él.

Lair al ver el inevitable enfrentamiento entre su aprendiz y el recién llegado. Observa discretamente a su alrededor, buscando algún otro visitante. Pero no encuentra nada. Este se relaja, de cierta forma. El saber que el trío estaba allí, solo, sin compañía de una banda o apoyo, lo tranquilizaba. Por lo menos así podrá apoyar a su aprendiz, si es necesario, contabilizando a tres, y no más, personas.

-¿Acaso tú... – con voz serena.

-Sí, soy el protector de esta isla ¿algún problema? – totalmente serio – Ladrón.

-Oh, no me llames así – haciéndose el ofendido – Simplemente vengo por lo que nos pertenece.

-Basura, eres un perro más del gobierno y uno peor, que lastima a los suyos para obtener lo que quiere – le lanza miradas de odio.

-El niñito cree que nos duelen sus palabras – suelta una carcajada balanceando su arma en un dedo – Deberíamos enseñarle una lección – sonríe de forma siniestra.

-Non, quédate al margen de esto – advierte el moreno.

-Pero...

-Ya oíste a Keith, no te metas – cruza sus brazos y sonríe, pero con sus ojos caídos – Él se encargará.

-¡Cállate, Len! – suelta exaltado, Non.

-Silencio los dos - sin perder la compostura – Ahora – dirigiéndose nuevamente a Brandon – creo que tú tienes algo que nos pertenece, ¿no? Devuélvelo – manteniendo la calma, extendiendo la mano izquierda – Y nos iremos sin hacer daño... – ambos compañeros de este aguantan la risa detrás de sus dientes – Por favor.

-Y si no, ¿qué? – desafía.

El viejo Lair veía la escena a la distancia, pero a una distancia prudente en caso de necesitar llegar lo más rápido posible donde su aprendiz. Al ver como respondía su aprendiz, los gestos de su rostro y el tono de su voz, se percató de que esto iba por mal camino Mantén la cabeza fría, muchacho. Él busca que pierdas la razón y ataques de forma descuidada pero aquellas palabras jamás llegarían a los oídos de su aprendiz, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Tendré que lastimarte, y créeme... Es lo que más odio en la vida – sonriendo levemente.

Nuevamente Non y Len, se ríen, tras el gesto de burla del moreno. Pero esta vez no se contienen las ganas de soltar sus carcajadas en público. Las personas de alrededor de a poco se han ido alejando para evitar estar en medio del confrontamiento.

-Pues no te los daré – dice Brandon entre serio, y conteniendo su ira.

Tomando distancia cada uno del otro, sin quitarse la vista de encima. La imagen parecía tal cual una pelea en vivo y en directo de boxeo, cada uno por su parte planeando el siguiente movimiento. O eso se creía.

-¡Te haré tragarte todos tus burlas!

Brandon se abalanza hacia el moreno, dando unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo del adversario. Al tomar distancia nuevamente, observa a su adversario para ver su obra, pero asombrosamente, su adversario, Keith, no sufrió ninguna herida. Al parecer todos aquellos puños fueron dados al aire, pero ¿cómo?

Con la boca entre abierta- Imposible – aún sin creerlo.

El oponente en cambio lo ve con superioridad – ¿Eso era todo?

Chasqueando la lengua, dice – ¡Aún no he acabado contigo!

Brandon se lanza nuevamente sobre Keith, quien con el semblante tranquilo esquiva todos sus golpes sin mayor esfuerzo. Al desesperarse al ver que ninguno de sus ataques ha tenido efecto y únicamente ha ganado en perder energía, se aleja lo que más puede. Pero el moreno lo alcanza antes de que se logre alejar por completo.

-¿A dónde vas? – dice con su aire relajado y sin prisa, afirmando el hombro de Brandon – Si todavía no hemos... ¡Terminado!

Apretando más fuerte el hombro de Brandon, provocando en él un dolor inexplicable, ¿cómo es que aquel trato lo haya dañado tanto? Brandon se libera lo más rápido de Keith para poner distancia entre ellos de unos 5 metros. Con una mano libre se soba el hombro herido con el apretón del moreno. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo me pudo hacer tanto daño con ese simple toque? Algo no está bien Sin perder de vista a su oponente planeaba su siguiente ataque sin antes encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido.

Alejado unos pasos atrás de Brandon se encontraba el viejo Lair buscando la respuesta a la respuesta del combate anterior. ¿Qué está pasando? Brandon lo ha golpeado y él no recibe ninguna herida, pero cuando ese tipo hace el mínimo movimiento hiere a Brandon. Su estilo de lucha es tan extraño como… ¡Eso es! – abre aún más los ojos – Tengo que hacérselo saber

-¡Brandon!

Al acercarse a su aprendiz, con unos cuantos pasos de distancia, este cae al suelo de rodillas. Tocando con una mano su costado izquierdo del pecho, siente una punzada en su órgano. Brandon al escuchar a su maestro, gira buscando su mirada. Lair, levanta el rostro viendo a su aprendiz a los ojos No puede ser… Justo ahora… desvaneciéndose, cae al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Maestro!

* * *

Atravesando la maleza con rudeza, el morocho e Iko llegan al puerto, un poco despeinados, llenos de hojas de distintos colores y tamaños, también con unos cuantos insectos al no llevar con ellos el aceite de cola de gusano. Pero en fin, llegaron vivos. Sacudiéndose la ropa, la adolescente le recrimina al morocho.

-Recuérdame, jamás en mi vida volver a permitir que me lleves en tu espalda.

-Tampoco lo pensaba volver a hacer – dice el despreocupadamente sacudiéndose la ropa de igual forma – Pesas mucho.

-¡Cállate!

Al levantar el rostro, el morocho se encuentra con una horrible imagen. Dos hombres golpeando al joven castaño que conoció en el local del viejo Lair. Ambos hombres eran mucho más grande que él, aunque delgados, tenían mayor masa muscular y por ende mayor fuerza. Golpeaban sin parar ni dar tregua para que Brandon se pudiese defender.

-No – susurra Iko antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos y ahogar un gemido de dolor.

Chasque la lengua – Bastardos.

Tras recibir los últimos golpes de Non y Lenon, Brandon escupe un poco de sangre afirmando su estómago con ambos brazos. Keith, sin la menor compasión apoya su pie en el estómago de su oponente yacido en el suelo, e impulsa todo su peso en aquel pie, logrando un grito de dolor por parte de Brandon.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde están? – al no recibir respuesta – Vamos, no te hagas el fuerte – presionando más fuerte – Si sigo así, no durarás mucho.

-No… perderé… contra… - dice antes de soltar un grito luego de ser golpeado por Keith.

-¿Qué decías? – acercando su oreja haciéndose el desentendido.

-No voy a…

Colocando su dedo índice cerca de sus labios – Escucha, cucaracha.

-Eres un... – es callado por otro golpe.

Acercándose al rostro de Brandon- Jamás podrás vencerme, yo soy tu fin – alejándose de él – Bueno, como soy amable lo voy a repetir otra vez, ¿Dónde…

-Primero muerto – logra entre medio de jadeos.

-Será como tú quieras – su rostro mostrando cierta mirada siniestra.

Levantando su pie lo más alto posible para una bailarina de ballet, al llegar a su punto máximo, baja velozmente su pie para golpear el cráneo de Brandon con él. Esperando que esa sensación placentera vuelva a hacer rebosar todo su ser. Al tocar el piso, puede sentir…

-Nada – observa el piso debajo de su pie, no había nadie ni una gota de sangre ni nada.

-¡¿Buscas algo?! – se escucha un grito proveniente de delante del moreno.

Al alzar la mirada se encuentra con un joven adolescente, de cabellera negra azabache con una pequeña colita bajo su oreja, vestimenta desaliñada incluyendo un ridículo sombrero desgastado Mocoso que sostenía una tubería de, más o menos, un metro de largo y dos o tres de ancho.

-¿Eh? - levanta su rostro - ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?

-¿Yo? – dejando a Brandon detrás de él junto a Iko - ¡Soy Portgas D. Jake! – apuntándose con su dedo pulgar - ¡Quien te pateará el trasero en este preciso momento! – menciona con burla sus últimas palabras.

Continuará...


End file.
